Robin Atkin Downes
Robin Atkin Downes (born September 6, 1976) is an English actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Captain (ep21), Circus Master (ep23), Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2013) - Glorian (ep14) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Ten-Eyed Man (ep44), Weather Wizard (ep41) *Ben 10 (2006) - Jonah (ep3) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011) - Night Nurse (ep27), Sir Cyrus, Additional Voices *Generator Rex (2011-2013) - Captain (ep23), Dr. Hodgson (ep23), Reddick, Sir Anthony Haden-Scott, Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2013) - Steam Lantern/Gil Broome (ep15) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Abomination, Annihilus, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (ep24), Russian Man (ep39) *Justice League: Unlimited (2006) - Gentleman Ghost (ep37), Watchtower Ops Tech (ep38) *Sofia the First (2014-2015) - Chef Andre, Fisherman (ep27), Sir Finnegan (ep28), Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2009-2014) - Aqualish Senator (ep114), Castas, Cham Syndulla, Cin Drallig (ep105), Elderly Muun (ep115), Ima-Gun Di (ep47), Muun (ep113), Pantoran Guard (ep15), Rattataki Alien (ep107), Rush Clovis, Toydarian Minister#1 (ep47) *Star Wars Rebels (2016) - Cham Syndulla (ep27), Imperial Officer#2 (ep27), Rebel Captain (ep27) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Baron Zemo, Abomination, Prison Warden (ep42) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2015) - Abomination (ep75), Annihilus (ep77) *Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *All-Star Superman (2011) - Solaris *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - The Mad Hatter/'Jervis Tetch', Electrocutioner/Lester Buchinsky *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Oliver Queen *Batman: Year One (2011) - Harvey Dent *Batman vs Robin (2015) - Grandmaster *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Computer Voice 2, Dr. Fump *Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United (2013) - Abomination, Dr. Fump *Justice League: Doom (2012) - Alfred Pennyworth, Jack *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - The Guardian *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Manchester Black, Pokolistani Ambassador, Police Officer 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) - Announcer, Fortius 'Movies' *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Detective Harvey Bullock *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Voices *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) - Ack 'TV Specials' *Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy (2014) - Chef Andre, Additional Voices *Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Rise of Voltron (2016) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Now You See Me 2 (2016) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *300: March to Glory (2007) - Astinos, Various Persians, Various Spartans *Alter Echo (2003) - Paavo *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Harley Thugs, Joker Thug, Officer Hargrave *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Criminals *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Criminals *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Bulletstorm (2011) - Doc Oliver, Novak, Skulls *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Marine Soldier 2 (DS), SAS Soldier 1 (DS) *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Engineer *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Ixas, Soldiers, Townspeople *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Additional Voices *Darksiders II (2012) - Lich *Diablo III (2012) - Demon Hunter (Male) *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Demon Hunter (Male) *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Death Watch Commando, Imperial Officer, Race Announcer, Stormtrooper *Doom³ (2004) - Dr. Richard Davies, Henry Nelson, Robert M. Price *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015) - Additional Voices *Dreamkiller (2009) - Hell Angel, Rescue Worker *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Classic Mr. Fantastic, Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Destro, Dr. Burkhart *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - Crazy Radio Announcer, House (Automated Voice), Jack (Automated Voice) *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Crazy Guy, Soldier, Spartan *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Bilbo Baggins *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo 2: Anniversary (2014) - Prophet of Regret, Elite Lieutenant, Prophet Scribe, Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Business Casual Male Ped. 2, Hipster Male Ped. 6, Homeless Male Ped. 6 *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Gaslight Batman *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Curian, Idol of Death *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Grimshaw, Additional Voices *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Ezylryb *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Alfred Pennyworth *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Arnim Zola, Frank Castle/Punisher, Rhino *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Grim Reaper *Mass Effect (2007) - Warehouse Worker *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Beaver, Hunter 3 *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Dr. Frumpus Croid *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Captain Slag *Resistance: Burning Skies (2012) - Daedelus, Eagle Base, Newscaster *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Skiav *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - The President of the United States *Saints Row IV (2013) - The President of the United States of America *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Mysterio/Quentin Beck *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) - Grand Admiral Thrawn, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Mekel *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Erris Wyum, Master Noab Hulis *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Additional Voices *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Cave (2013) - Miner, Twins' Father, Xavetar *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Brynjolf *The Hobbit (2003) - Wood Elf *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Angmar Builder, Angmar Officer, Black Orc Unit *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tomb Raider (2013) - Roth, Axis Scientist, Prisoner, Solarii *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Thunderwing *Uncharted: Golden Abyss (2011) - Mercenary, Thug, Vincent Perez *WildStar (2014) - Clanlord Makaza, Councilor Vaelen, Creature Voices, Draken Male, Luminai Male, Mordechai Redmoon, Nazrek The Progenitor *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Yasha *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Genesis *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix (2013) - Luxord "No.X" *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Luxord *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Lei Gai, Genmei *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Passenger *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Soldiers *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (2014) - Kazuhira Miller *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Kazuhira Miller *No More Heroes (2008) - Travis Touchdown *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Samanosuke Akechi *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Origin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (122) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (14) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2016. Category:British Voice Actors